You've Never Looked More Beautiful, Darling
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Charles is trying very hard not to start laughing. Erik just wants to know what on Earth just happened. Based off of an extended scene  link to scene inside . Set in First Class.


I know I should technically be updating Beating the Magic Out but... You all get amusing First Class stuff instead.

This is dedicated to stilltainted992 and Gabriellaella23 from YouTube.

The following is set just after the extended scene where Charles and Erik meet Angel for the first time. The video of the scene is called "X-Men: First Class Extended Scene Darling" and it was uploaded by, huh, by stilltainted992 (I never noticed that before).

Also, I wrote this when I was meant to be sleeping so yeah :)

* * *

><p>After leaving their contact information with the dragonfly winged woman at the strip club, Charles and Erik made their way back to the waiting car. The silence in their walk didn't last long before Erik finally asked.<p>

"What did you do?"

The telepath could help the small grin that materilised on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking, Erik."

"You're going to have to do better than that, Charles. What did you do back there? To prove that you were a mutant?"

"I just gave her a display of one of my abilites. Really now, what did you think I did?"

"I know that - but what did you **do**. Why was she laughing."

"I suppose she found, uh, **my** display amusing."

Erik did not like the emphasis on 'my'. If Charles was implying he'd done something to **him**...

"What did you do?"

The brown-haired man half turned his head and gave a little smile that Erik knew was restraining something. Charles gave a little shake of his head.

"Charles, tell me, what did you do? Did you speak to her?"

Again, the telepath shook his head, neither confirming nor denying.

"Did you show her something? Did you make her feel something, see something?"

The grin lines around Charles' mouth increased. The metal mutant was becoming infuriated by that damningly adorable smile.

"Gottverdammt, just tell me what you did!"

"Tch, tch Erik - that is hardly polite."

Charles was almost chuckling now and Erik felt a rather foriegn-feeling blush threaten his cheeks.

"It was me in a clown hat?"

The other man raised an eyebrow at this suggestion, the small grin now also skeptical.

"In shorts? In a Greek toga?"

But he got no response except for the skeptical brow to raise even higher. Erik was fairly sure that he wasn't actually blushing, but it felt like he should be. What on Earth could Charles have done that would be so bad - so worthy of amusment (most certainly not for Erik) - that he wouldn't even tell the man who was probably his best friend by now?

"Agh! What was it?"

In return Charles did that little half-turn of his head once more and showed the taller man an innocent little smile. That is, an innocent little smile that Erik could see straight through.

"You're not fooling anyone, Charles - just tell me what you did."

"Who says I'm trying to fool anyone?"

Then Erik caught sight of the fence they had just begun to walk past. He had noticed it on their way to the club, but he hadn't realised they'd now walked that far. His patience snapped and Erik pushed Charles up against the wrought iron fence.

"Oh! Erik do tell me you didn't drink much of that champagne. You do se-"

The wavy-haired man cut himself off as he felt the iron next to him unravel it's self from the fence and wrap around - gently but firmly - his wrists. Taking a quick look at his bound arms, he simply said;

"Ah."

Smugly, Erik looked down on the other man from his position of triumph.

"So, you've resorted to this, my friend?"

Erik lost none of his smugness has he leaned down slightly to look Charles in the eye.

"Now you're going to tell me what exactly you showed that girl to prove that you were, indeed, a mutant."

His voice was level, the comfortable knoledge of holding the power keeping him calm.

"**Or** I'm going to leave you here. All night."

Finally, the smile was gone from the telepath's face. Instead there was a small but pronounced pout.

"Really now darling-"

"Nuh uh uh, Charles. Answer the question."

So Charles sighed.

Then he told him.

Which was how Charles F. Xavier came to be bound to a fence a block away from a strip club, frantically calling after his best friend to come back and unbind him.

"Erik, Erik! You can't just leave me here!"

* * *

><p>*laughs* Ah beautiful. Also cherik if you squint and tilt your head sideways.<p>

May or may not get future cherik chapters. Will be marked as complete for now.

Enjoy.


End file.
